User talk:Atomic spaceman
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people have been editing right this minute, and where you can help. :If you haven't already, please ' and create a username! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please see any policies that have been passed. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-Sarrc 21:06, 25 July 2007 (UTC) ---- sorry *We got off on the wrong hand here. Please if you need any help with transformer history Aramada, Energon and Cybertron are Grham's. My expertise are the origianal and best wars. Also tell me what you think of COBRATroyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:55, 25 July 2007 (UTC) **Yeah. We were butts and we admit it, but we have changed. BTW- Armada and Energon are a little foggy, but I remember most of the main characters and I know all of Cybertron. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.('''NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 15:35, 30 July 2007 (UTC) RE Well, I don't see harm. This isn't MySpace, but banners don't give any personal info, like MySpace. Banners for User of the Month and other awards are things that I would put on my page. All I can really think of is a template for User of the Montth, but I'll tell you anymore if I think of any. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 21:33, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Ohh, now I see what you mean. I don't mind them at all. I see no harm, and I might even use some of them. I think that you should put something like Category:User banners on them, and click the redlink and put something like "These are images that can be put on a userpage like a banner." [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 21:47, 2 August 2007 (UTC) You would categorize images like articles, go to edit and add the category:As for making them into userboxes, that is your choice, although the text might be too samll to read. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 22:23, 2 August 2007 (UTC) We definbatley need more. We need some for Predacons (for Troyb) and Autobots. We could use a Maximal one. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 11:28, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :I would, but I'm neutral on them. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 18:09, 10 August 2007 (UTC) ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!!! Did you just '''wait' for me to be in charge to pull this crap?! Do you have any idea how disrespectful this is? The worst part is, I'm just plain disappointed in you. New policy NOW. It better be gone by the time I refresh the page. --Sarrc 11:20, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Hello *Hey dude, want to talk at SW fanon IRC..about Certian things?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 13:46, 22 August 2007 (UTC) *Meets me on IRC.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 01:15, 25 August 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry about a misunderstanding. I am still not in support of the policy. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.('''NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 19:04, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Vote Go here and put in the comments if you accept ot not. If you do, you're in. Voting ends today. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')''' 17:01, 27 August 2007 (UTC) *Meet me on IRC, also glad you won..:(.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 23:59, 27 August 2007 (UTC) *IRC, now!Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 01:18, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :( *I'm sorry I've missed you the past few days but I have school now so only on the weekends we can talk late.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:08, 5 September 2007 (UTC) *Well I'm sorry, I'm just very busy and I dont feel like sarrc saying "I expected better then you". I promise no more videos, and if there is a policy I shall remove some. I'm sorry its just that its very busy over here with a party and football. We still friends? Also go to brianstoys, they got a new shipment of new soundwaves, classic line!Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 11:00, 15 September 2007 (UTC)